


Italian Affair

by iloveromance



Category: Roman Holiday (1953)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: This is my imagining of what happened to Joe and Anya after they parted in Rome. Are they still in love with each other?





	1. Chapter 1

Joe Bradley walked out of the Palace, unable to get her out of his mind. For one brief afternoon, she was no longer the Princess. She was Anya, the woman he had fallen in love with. The thought surprised him. He wasn't the type to fall in love so easily; never had been. That is until that fateful night when he'd found her lying sleeping on a bench. His friend, Irving was a different story. It seemed that Irving had a different dame for each day of the week.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard behind him on the marble floor. Joe turned to find Irving with an expression that was clearly one of frustration.

"Joe, are you coming?" Irving asked.

Joe looked at his watch, wondering how long Irving had been waiting. "What? Oh. Yeah."

"Well, come on, I'm starving!" Irving said. "Let's go get some lunch."

Joe smiled as sincerely as possible. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. How about Rocca's?"

"Rocca's?" Irving asked in surprise. "Well, Joe. We just went there yesterday with-"

Joe sighed. He just needed one reminder of her to get him through the day; just one. "You're right, Irving. Forget I ever mentioned it." A lump caught in his throat, and he quickly looked away.

"Well, Joe, I just meant that..." Irving stopped suddenly, noticing the strange look on the reporter's face. "You know, now that I think of it, Rocca's sounds pretty good. Besides, there's a new waitress that I'm anxious to meet."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why don't we sit here?" Irving said as they arrived at Rocca's and found a table. "Camerie!" Irving yelled, trying to get the waiter's attention. Immediately the waiter was at their table.

"Wow! Good service, don't you think?" Irving said to Joe. "That's why I come here so often."

"Il menu per piacere." Irving said to the waiter. Instantly, the waiter handed him a menu.

"Well, I'll say..." Irving said. "Sure can't find this kind of service in the States, can we Joe?"

Irving turned to find Joe staring out onto the busy street.

"Joe?"

"Shall I come back?" The waiter asked.

"Due caffe' per piacere" Irving said.

When the waiter left, he turned to Joe. "My Italian is getting pretty good, isn't it?"

"What?" Joe asked, startled out of his daze.

"You okay?" Irving asked.

"Sure, I'm fine." Joe replied. "Thanks for ordering the coffee by the way."

"You're welcome." Irving said. "Or should I say prego.!

Joe laughed quietly. "That's very good, Irving."

"Well, Francesca's taught me a lot about Italian language." He said with a wink. Irving looked over at Joe, expecting to get another laugh. Instead, his comment was met with silence.

The waiter returned with their coffee. "Grazie", Irving said. "Vorremmo la minestra and antipasto."

"Your Italian is very good." The waiter said to Irving. "I'll bring your soup and salad right away."

"Well, step on it, will ya? I'm famished!" Irving yelled as the waiter disappeared into the restaurant.

Irving looked around. "Say, isn't this the table we sat at yesterday with Smitty?"

Joe felt his cheeks flush. "Yeah, I think you're right! How about that?"

"Is that a coincidence or what?" Irving laughed and took a sip of his coffee. "That Smitty... she was something else. Did you see how graceful and poised she was at the press conference yesterday? And did you see her face when she looked at those photos? They sure did turn out great. Good thing I made extra   
copies. "

"Yeah, and I certainly appreciate your bringing them by my apartment." Joe said.

"No problem." Irving replied. "Hey, that reminds me... I'm showing some of my photography tonight at the barges. Want to come along?"

Joe sighed. He definitely didn't want to go out tonight. He just needed to be alone for a while. Quickly, he rose to leave. "No, you go ahead. I've got a lot of work to do. In fact, I should probably get going. Goodnight, Irving."

The waiter reappeared with their meals. "Joe, wait! Your soup!" Irving yelled, as he watched Joe walk away from the table. "Joe!"

But it was too late. Irving sighed, as Joe vanished from sight.

"Is something wrong?" the waiter asked, handing Irving the soup.

"No, no everything's fine. My friend had to work." Irving said.

"Oh okay. I'll take this back to the kitchen." the waiter said.

"No! No!" Irving said, seeing the look of surprise on the waiter's face. "I-I mean, I'll eat his soup as well. No sense of this food going to waste, right?" He laughed in spite of himself, disgruntled, when the waiter didn't even smile. What was with people today?

"Very well, sir." The waiter said. "I'll be back to check on you un momento."

"Grazie, Grazie." Irving said, waving the waiter away. He took a spoon-full of soup. "Mmmm... that's wonderful."


	3. Chapter 3

Joe walked through the streets of Rome, not caring that it had started to rain. Anya would have loved this. Just the thought of her made his heart ache. He passed a familiar building and peered inside. There he was... Mario Delani.

Surprisingly, Mario recognized him and waved. Embarrassed, Joe waved back. Without warning, Mario ran outside to greet him.

"Ciao, Mr. Bradley. I meet you yesterday, no?" He took Joe's hand, shaking it forcefully.

"Um, yes, down at the barges."

"Your friend, she very good dancer, no?" Mario asked.

"Yes, yes, she's a wonderful dancer." Joe agreed.

"You tell her I must dance with her again, si?" Mario said. "Ahh... she is... bellissima!"

Joe sighed. "She certainly is."

"Tell you what..." Mario said. "Since you so kind to let me dance with your girl, I give you free haircut."

Joe felt his throat go dry. He couldn't find the words to tell Mario the truth about Anya.

"Thank you, very much, Mario. I just may take you up on your offer. " Joe said. "Have a nice day."

"Grazi! See you soon!" Mario said as Joe turned to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Anne lay in her bed, unable to sleep. Ever so quietly, she stood and dutifully put on her slippers. She walked over to the large window and looked into the moonlight. Athens was nowhere near as beautiful as Rome had been.  
Rome... Joe Bradley.

A tear ran down her cheeks. She had no idea she would miss him this much. How was it possible that she had fallen in love with him after only one day? Of course, it was easy to do. She could still imagine the musky scent of his aftershave, and the way he made her laugh. And he was oh-so handsome. Mr. Bradley was perhaps the most wonderful person she had ever met in her life; and that was saying a lot.  
In her lifetime, she had met Kings and Queens, Presidents, and hundreds of significantly important people. Joe Bradley wasn't world-famous, but he meant more to her than anyone in the world. No one had ever made her feel so loved.

She ran over to her bed and lifted up the heavy mattress. Carefully, she slid out the tan envelope and opened the flap. Shuffling through the pictures, the memories from Rome came rushing back to her; the chaos at the barge involving the secret agents, the places she and Joe had visited. The kisses they shared. She stopped to gaze at one particular picture. Although no one was looking, she discreetly set it aside.

She flipped through the rest of the pictures, gently running her finger over Joe's handsome face. What she would give to be in his arms once more. She put the pictures back in the envelope and returned it to the bottom of the mattress.

Anne climbed into bed and pulled the heavy down comforter over her legs. Her body sunk into the plush mattress and soft sheets. Gazing at her surroundings, she was suddenly aware of how enormous the palace was. She found herself longing for a small apartment like Joe's; even if it didn't have a kitchen.

Reaching over, she took the picture from her nightstand stared at it. Joe's face smiled at her. She had taken this photo herself, begging Irving to let her try out his camera. At first he Irving hesitated-and with good reason, but Joe insisted. The picture had turned out rather well.

She jumped at the sound of footsteps outside her door. Quickly, she turned out her bedside light and pretended to be asleep. Finally, the footsteps passed. She took out Joe's picture and started at it, as the moonlight illuminated his face. Gently, she kissed the picture and put it under her pillow before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. Hennessy is waiting for you." The secretary said when Joe entered his office. Joe swallowed hard, afraid of what was coming next. Mr. Hennessy had given him a lot of slack the past few days and Joe knew all too well that he was treading on thin ice.

Nervously, he took one last sip of his coffee and knocked on Mr. Hennessy's door.

"Come in." Mr. Hennessy announced.

When Joe entered the room, Mr. Hennessy looked up in surprise. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Hennessy?"

"Well... if it isn't the roving reporter! Didn't I just tell you yesterday that we start our business day at 8am?"

"Um, yes... I believe you did, Sir." Joe responded.

"Good. Then are you also aware that it is precisely..."

Mr. Hennessy glanced at his watch.

"... 3pm?"

"Wow, is it that late?" Joe exclaimed, feigning shock. "It feels much earlier."

"Hmm... I'm sure it does. So since it is so late in the day, I assume you have the interview piece ready for me?"

"Um, not quite yet. Still working on getting it exactly the way I want it." Joe said.

"Well, the way I want it is now. " Mr. Hennessy said. "Some of the articles have already appeared in the paper. We don't want to look bad. I have a reputation to maintain, you know."

"Absolutely, Sir." Joe said.

"So when can I expect your interview piece? It's an assignment in case you hadn't noticed." Mr. Hennessy asked.

"I'll have it to you tomorrow afternoon." Joe said.

"Uh uh. Not good enough. That piece is to be on my desk no later than 8am tomorrow morning. Is that understood?"

Anxiously, Joe adjusted his collar. "Yes sir. I'll have it to you first thing in the morning."

"All right." Mr. Hennessy said. "I'm counting on you. Besides, I have another assignment for you to start on right away."

Joe sighed. "Yes sir, anything else?"

"Just have it on my desk by 8am or you'll be sorry! Now get to work!"

"Thank you, sir." Joe said, as he inched his way out of Mr. Hennessy's office.

 

"Everything okay?" The secretary asked as Joe closed the door.

"Sure, Honey." Joe responded. "Everything's fine. I just need to finish up some work at home. See you in the morning."

"Bye, Joe." The secretary said when Joe kissed her cheek and walked out of the office.

Joe sighed with relief when he reached Via Marguta. He ran up the stairway and through the entryway, until he reached the spiral staircase that led to his apartment-number 51. He opened his door and stepped inside, anxious for some peace and quiet.

First things first, though. He poured himself a glass of wine and took a long drink. Sitting down at the typewriter, he gathered his notes and began to type rapidly. With careful detail and a little imagination, he described Princess Anne's views on everything conceivable. After only a few minutes, though, he was depleted. Desperately brainstorming for something unique to add, he always came back to the same conclusion; he was in love with her. He knew that they could never be together; he a sensitive reporter and she a beautiful princess. He just wished he knew how to get her out of his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning!" the countess sang as she drew back the curtains in Anne's bedroom.

Anne opened her eyes, squinting at the bright sunshine that filled the walls.

"Go away!" she said, pulling the pillow onto her face.

"Time to get up." The countess said. "We have a very busy schedule today. You are due at the orphanage by 1:00 and we mustn't disappoint them."

"Of course not." Anne said, hoping the countess wouldn't detect the note of sarcasm in her voice.

"Children love bright clothes," the countess said, rummaging through Anne's closet."... So I think you should wear your robin's egg blue suit."

"Oh, why can't I be an orphan, too?" Anne sighed.

The countess gasped. "Why, Anne! What a horrible thing to say!"

Anne yawned. "What's so horrible about it? They have no one to tell them where to go, what to wear, what to do, what to say..."

"No parents to love them." The countess continued. "Sometimes I wonder where your mind is when you say such things."

"Why can't we have fun?" Anne asked, now fully awake.

"And what" the countess asked "would you describe as fun?"

Anne smiled dreamily. "So many things...dancing at the barge, seeing historic sites, walking in the rain..."

"Well, I'm afraid there are no barges for dancing in Athens, but there are plenty of historic sites." The countess replied.

"But I've seen all of those!" Anne said.

The countess laughed. "I doubt you've seen everything in Athens, my dear."

"Oh!" Anne exclaimed, sitting upright. "Can we ride in a taxi?"

"A taxi?" the countess sighed. "Oh Anne, what am I going to do with you?"

The chamber maid arrived with a tray of food and handed it to the countess.

"All right, Anne." The countess said. "Your breakfast is here. Do you need anything else?"

"May I see the morning paper?" Anne asked.

"The-why Anne! You know how your father feels about the newspaper. "

"I lead such a sheltered life." Anne said. "I meet kings and queens, and then I'm shoved back into my own little world."

"And with good reason. The newspaper is nothing but trouble for people of royalty. Those reporters track our every move."

"Then how am I going to know what's happening in the world?" Anne asked, becoming apprehensive.

"All right, I'll send someone up with your newspaper right away. Just eat your breakfast. Heaven knows we don't need another outburst like you had in Rome. It's so hard to find a good doctor in Athens, you know. " The countess said. She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Moments later, the door opened.

"Good morning, Princess."

"Good morning, General." Anne said.

"Here is your newspaper, as you requested." The general said.

"Thank you. That will be all, General." Anne said.

The general left the room, leaving Anne alone with her newspaper and breakfast.

Anne surveyed the tray of food that she held in her lap. The thought of eating it made her stomach churn. It was the same, day after day. How many bowls of cereal, toast, milk, juice, eggs, pancakes and bread could a person possibly eat? She sat the tray aside and picked up the newspaper, eagerly searching through each page until she found what she was looking for. There it was-on the second page-an article by Joe Bradley. She read it with interest, wondering what he was doing at that very moment.

If only he knew how much she missed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Joe arrived at the American News Service office at precisely 7:59am. He hoped his promptness would make a good impression on Mr. Hennessy. Worriedly, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mr. Hennessy said. "Well! If it isn't Joe Bradley! Glad to see you can follow instructions!"

"Yes sir." Joe said proudly. "I told you I'd be here by 8:00 as promised."

"That you did." Mr. Hennessy said. "I hope you have the Princess interview finished. You've had more than enough time to work on it."

Joe opened his briefcase. "I have it right here, Sir." He said, handing the article to his boss.

Mr. Hennessy scanned the document. "Well done, Joe."

Joe blushed. "Why, thank you, sir. Thank you very much."

Mr. Hennessy began to pace back and forth, focusing on the article. "Very well done indeed."

"I worked very hard on it." Joe said.

"Yes, I can see that." Mr. Hennessy said. Suddenly, his expression turned glum. "But you didn't work hard enough!"

Startled by the outburst, Joe took a step backwards. "I-I'm not sure what you mean, sir."

"You know darn well what I mean!" Mr. Hennessy fumed. "This is boring!" He said, shaking the article in front of Joe's face. "Anyone could have written this!"

"But sir, I-"

"But sir, nothing!" Mr. Hennessy said. "You threw this together last night. I can tell!"

Joe looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry you feel that way, sir."

"Well, I'm sorry too." Mr. Hennessy said.

Joe sighed. "I'm fired, right?"

Mr. Hennessy chuckled. "Nice try, Joe. "I'm not letting you off the hook that easily. I have a special assignment for you."

"Another assignment?" Joe said with annoyance.

"Yes, another assignment! A major assignment! This one could make you a world-famous journalist. You've always wanted that, right?" Mr. Hennessy asked.

"Well, sure..." Joe said "But..."

"But nothing. I want you to start on it immediately, do you understand?" Mr. Hennessy said. He handed Joe a large envelope. "Here it is. The instructions inside are to be followed exactly, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Joe said.

"And we can only pray that it's better than your Princess interview."

Joe opened the envelope, and pulled out a large bundle of papers. "This is a bit excessive for an article, don't you think?" he said to Mr. Hennessy.

"Don't question me, Bradley. Just do your job!" Mr. Hennessy said, ushering Joe out of his office and slamming the door.

Joe read through the instructions he was given. "Hey, wait a minute! What is this?" He banged on Mr. Hennessy's door until it was opened.

"I thought I told you to get to work, Bradley!" He boomed.

"This is terrible! I can't do this!" Joe exclaimed.

"You can, and you will!" Mr. Hennessy replied.

"But this is outrageous!" Joe said. I can't write a story like this. It wouldn't be honest!"

"Your job isn't to be honest! Your job is to write articles that sell newspapers! Do you understand me?" Mr. Hennessy said. "Now if I hear one more outburst from you, you'll be out on the streets!"

Joe sighed, knowing he couldn't afford to lose his job. "Mr. Hennessy, please. You don't understand, I-"

"I understand plenty! That article is going to get this newspaper noticed! Now, good day, Joe!" With that, Mr. Hennessy shoved Joe out of the office and slammed the door.

Shocked, Joe looked at the secretary, who was busy typing a letter. "The nerve of that guy!" he said.

The secretary paid no attention, but went right on typing.


	8. Chapter 8

Joe arrived home; dizzy with thoughts of what had occurred in Mr. Hennessy's office. He laid his briefcase on the bed and took out the envelope containing his assignment. Settling into his favorite chair, he began to look through the contents. What he found was shocking. He couldn't do this assignment. It would hurt the person he loved most. Anya. It would expose Anya; revealing secrets that he had no doubt where untrue. Certainly she had been faced with hurtful publicity, but this story would absolutely devastate her. It was full of outrageous lies and accusations sure to sell plenty of newspapers. Angrily he picked up the phone and dialed the American News Service.

"Hennessy speaking."

"Mr. Hennessy, this is Joe Bradley."

"Bradley, I believe you're supposed to be working on an assignment."

"Yes sir, but I have something to say about that. I won't do it."

There was a slight pause on the other end of the phone.

"You're saying you refuse to do the assignment?" Mr. Hennessy asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Joe said.

"May I ask why?"

"Well, Mr. Hennessy, for starters, it's hurtful, deceitful, and full of lies and accusations." Joe said.

"And what concern is that of yours?" Mr. Hennessy asked.

"I don't want any part of it!" Joe said.

'Well then, in that case, you are officially suspended without pay. I expect you to be back in this office in 48 hours or you're fired!" Mr. Hennessy said.

Joe slammed down the phone, still fuming. He was sure he would lose his job over this, but right now nothing else mattered.

Nothing except Anya.


	9. Chapter 9

Joe woke to a loud pounding on his door. He leaned over and looked at his alarm clock; 5:30 am. Now who would be bothering him at this hour?

"All right, all right, I'm coming!" He yelled as he put on his robe and slippers. Forcefully he opened the door.

"What's the meaning of this?" Irving yelled, shoving a newspaper in Joe's face.

"What are you talking about, Irving?" Joe asked. "And what's the big idea, barging over here and waking me up? It's not even 6am!"

"Oh don't play dumb, Joe!" Irving yelled. "I know you're a big shot reporter and all, but this time you've gone too far!" He pushed his way into Joe's apartment and slammed the door.

"Irving, I swear! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Joe said.

"You don't know what I'm talking about, huh?" Irving said. "Well then, perhaps you can explain the meaning of this?" He unfolded the newspaper and flashed the front page headline.

Joe's mouth opened in horror.

There, in large bold letters was the headline;

PRINCESS ANNE'S SECRETS REVEALED. EXCLUSIVE STORY BY JOE BRADLEY.

"Irving... I..."

"Joe! How could you do this?" Irving yelled. "Just because she's the Princess doesn't mean you should destroy her!"

"Irving, I had nothing to do with that story!" Joe said. His heart was racing so fast, he could hardly think.

"Nothing to... Joe! Your name's all over it!" Irving said.

Angrily, Joe ran his hand through his hair. This was unbelievable. He felt himself trembling as he sat down on the bed.

"Irving, you've got to believe me! Just yesterday, Mr. Hennessy assigned that story to me and I refused! He threatened to fire me; even suspended me for a day without pay. I can't believe you would doubt me." Joe clinched his fist in frustration.

Irving sat down in a chair. "Joe... I'm sorry. I-I had no idea. I saw your name, and I-"

"I know. I thought Mr. Hennessy was a respectable man. I see now that I was dead wrong. And to think I trusted him all this time."

"So what are you going to do?" Irving asked.

"Well, I'm not going to sit here, that's for sure. I'm gonna give Mr. Hennessy a piece of my mind!" Joe said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Anne! You must calm down! I've never seen you quite this upset before!" The countess said as she stroked Anne's hair.

"I-I can't!" Anne cried. Huge, gasping sobs escaped her.

"Anne! Anne, come now." The countess said. She looked over at the General and the chamber maid who were helpless as to what to do.

"Anne, I told you that newspapers were nothing but trouble. I knew I should have refused your request for one this morning. Now look what's happened."

The chamber maid looked sullen. Timidly she walked over to the countess who was holding Anne's hand.

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am. I was the one who got the paper for the Princess. I had no idea it would cause so much trouble."

"It's okay, Rosa. 'It's not your fault." The countess said. "Those reporters will dig up anything to hurt other people. She looked over at Anne who continued to sob.

"I've never seen anyone quite so hysterical over a silly newspaper article." The General said.

"It's not silly." The countess said. "This is a disgrace."

Anne's sobs quieted as she lay on the bed.

"Oh thank goodness." Rosa said. "She's finally asleep."

"Come, let's leave Anne to rest. She's had a hard day." The countess said. She covered Anne with the comforter and followed the General and Rosa out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed, Anne opened her eyes. At least she had fooled them into thinking that she was asleep. She got out of bed and walked over to the mirror, examining her red swollen eyes. She turned to see the newspaper lying at the foot of her bed. Her hands shook as she picked it up. The headline jumped out at her.

...SECRETS REVEALED...JOE BRADLEY

Once again, tears spilled onto her cheeks. These weren't secrets; they were lies...all of them. Not one shred of truth filled the page. And it was because of Mr. Bradley. Why would he do this to her? She was stupid enough to think that he might have loved her. How could he? She was the one who left him; not the other way around. Anne thought of all the special moments she had shared with Joe. Even though they only spent one day with him, she would treasure those memories forever. Finally she had found someone who would love her that she could love in return.

At least, until now, when one newspaper article shattered her world.


	11. Chapter 11

"I need to go to this address." Joe said as he handed the taxi driver a piece of paper. He wished his French was as good as his Italian, but this was Paris, after all.

The driver looked at the piece of paper and nodded. "Oui, Monsieur."

Joe looked out the window as they passed the Eiffel Tower. It was such a magnificent structure.

"Ze Eiffel Tower es beautiful, oui?" the driver asked.

"What? Oh, yes. Yes it is. "Joe said, continuing to stare out the window.

They rode in silence until the cab suddenly came to a stop.

"Here we are Monsieur. Are you sure this is right address?" the driver asked. "I no take many people to such important place."

"Well, it's... ah, business." Joe said, handing the driver some money.

"Ah, merci beaucoup." The driver said.

Joe watched in silence as the taxi slowly drove away.

When he was sure that he was alone, he tried to find an entrance. He stopped suddenly when he noticed a shadow, moving within the darkness.

Quietly, he walked over to the partially open gate and peered inside. And then he saw her.

Anya.


	12. Chapter 12

She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her face registered complete shock, and she stood frozen; staring at him. Slowly she walked toward him; tears brimming in her eyes.

"Anya." Joe said quietly. She looked so hurt. He wanted so much to take her in his arms and hold her close. But he didn't dare.

"W-what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Anne asked.

"I had to see you." Joe said.

She looked away. "I have nothing to say to you."

Joe's heart sank. Irving was right. He shouldn't have come. He could hear Anne sobbing and his heart ached.

"Anya, please. Listen to what I have to say, and then we never have to see each other again. I can't live with myself if I don't tell you the truth."

Anne turned around. "The truth, Mr. Bradley? I know the truth! You led me on, making me believe that you really cared about me, but you don't! You're just a reporter; the kind who likes to hurt people, no matter what the cost! I wish I had never met you!"

"Anya, listen to me, please!" Joe said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a newspaper. "If you won't listen to me, will you at least read this article?"

"Another article, Mr. Bradley?" Anne asked. "Why would I want to do that? Haven't I been hurt enough?"

"You've been hurt far more than you deserve, Anya." Joe said. "Just, please... take the article and read it. If you do this one thing for me, I promise I'll leave and never bother you again."

Anne looked at him, startled to see tears in his eyes. She walked closer to him and took the paper. Joe smiled with relief. Her hands trembled as she opened the paper. "Where's the article?" She asked.

Joe laughed nervously. "It's on page two. My boss didn't think it warranted front-page news. Or I should say, my former boss."

Anne's face softened. "Your former- oh."

She opened the paper and started to read. Joe noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks when she finished. "You quit your job because of me?"

Joe nodded. "Not because of you. For you. Anya, I'm so sorry I hurt you. I refused to write that article, and it was printed anyway. I swear, I had no part in it. And I'm so sorry I deceived you about my being a reporter. I was assigned to write a story about you, but... something happened."

"What happened?" Anne asked, timidly.

Joe smiled. "I fell in love."

Anne ran to Joe, and buried her face in his chest. He held her as tightly as he could, stroking her hair as she cried. "Oh, Joe..."

"Anya..." Joe whispered breathlessly. I missed you so much."

"I'm-I'm sorry I doubted you." Anne said. "Do you forgive me?"

"Forgive? Anya... I love you." Joe took her face in his hands, kissing her passionately. They held each other close; not wanting to let go of the moment.

"I love you, too." Anne whispered.

Joe held her close, as tears filled his eyes. Those were the words he had longed to hear.

Finally, Anne looked around the darkness. "I-I should go." She said quietly.

"Yes." Joe said.

"I'll never forget you, Joe Bradley." Anne said, kissing him one last time.

Joe watched as Anya turned and walked back to the palace.


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks had passed, and Joe looked around his apartment, noticing how bare it seemed. His belongings were packed, and he was ready to leave. He looked out the window, noting that the sun had given way to grey, cloudy skies once more. He stepped outside on the balcony and looked out on the city. He would miss Rome, more than he ever thought possible.

There was a knock on the door, and Joe went inside to answer it.  
"Your taxi is here, Senior Bradley."

"Thanks, Giovanni. I'll be right there."

He picked up the newspaper that lay on the floor, and smiled when he saw the front page. Anya stood, regal in her flowing gown, holding hands with children from a less fortunate country. The headline read:

PRINCESS ANNE FEEDS THE HUNGRY

The relief Joe felt was unimaginable. No longer were the headlines filled with hateful and hurtful words about the princess. Finally the truth about the article that had caused so much pain for Anne had been revealed. He admired Anne for the way she handled herself in the midst of the accusations and lies. She truly was a wonderful woman.

Since his editorial was printed, he had once again become a respected journalist. Several job offers had come his way, including one from his beloved New York City. It was an offer he couldn't refuse.

A knock on the door came again, and he answered it.

"Senior Bradley, your taxi!" Giovanni said impatiently.

Joe laughed. "I'm coming right now, Giovanni." He handed Giovanni his bags and closed the door behind him.

The taxi pulled away from Via Marguta. Suddenly, Joe heard Giovanni yelling.

"Senior Joe! Wait!"

"Stop!" Joe yelled, forgetting the proper Italian word.

Surprisingly, the taxi came to a halt, and Giovanni came running up behind them.

"Senior Joe! This come for you. I sorry I no give it to you before."

Joe smiled and shook his friend's hand. "That's all right, Giovanni. You take care of yourself, you hear?"

Giovanni smiled. "How they say in America... Bon Voyage, Mr. Bradley!"

Joe laughed and waved as the taxi drove away.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you comfortable, Mr. Bradley?" The flight attendant asked as Joe settled into the large leather seat.

"Yes, thank you." He said. "I'll let you know if I need anything."

The flight attendant smiled. "We should be in New York on schedule."

"I can hardly wait to get back to the US of A." Joe said.

"Have you been in Rome long, Mr. Bradley?" the flight attendant asked.

"Long enough to have the most memorable experience ever." Joe said.

The plane taxied down the runway, and before long, they were airborne. Joe looked out the window as the city of Rome became smaller and smaller. When it was no longer visible, he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he remembered the envelope from Giovanni. He sat up and removed his coat, pulling the letter from his pocket. It had no return address, but was postmarked from Germany. Baffled, he carefully tore open the envelope.

Inside was a thousand lire and a note:

My dearest Mr. Bradley

It has been weeks since I left Rome and yet I've only now had the chance to write. As promised, I'm returning the money you so graciously loaned me. Words cannot express my sincere gratitude for your thoughtfulness in Rome.

I had the best day of my life, and sadly, it will be years, perhaps never that I will have those experiences again.

As much as I wanted to stay in Rome, my duty is to my country and I must fulfill that duty; at whatever cost it may have.

I will never forget you, Mr. Bradley and you will always hold a special place in my heart.

Sincerely and with love,

Anya

Joe smiled, remembering Anya. He knew he would never forget his Roman Holiday, and how his life was forever changed by a Princess.

THE END


End file.
